1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement ride and, more specifically, to simulated panoramic views apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Known types of simulated panoramic views apparatuses are specially constructed towers, gondolas or cabins to reproduce simulated situation corresponding to a sense of movement and visual and acoustic senses.
For example, "Simulated Viewing Apparatus" U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,107 to I. Ichida, 1975, Feb. 25) is a bulky and costly construction with a metal tower, circular pool and a spherical dome with a cinema projector. Such apparatus is too complicated for realization and does not provide the user a multi-window display picture and the opportunity to interact with the simulated panorama and to control the cabin movement.
Another "Observation/Interpretation System" U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,326 to P. Schaufler, 1976, Jan. 20) is also a mechanically complicated apparatus with a cinema projector and has the same disadvantages.
Known apparatuses do not provide multi-window display of the external panorama around the building changing with the movement of the cabin during a real high speed flight. They also do not give the user opportunity to interact with the simulated external environment, to control movement of the cabin, to get current information data and to play game.